The present invention relates generally to thermal tabletop and industrial printers with radio frequency identification (RFID) read/write capabilities. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high speed tabletop and industrial printer with integrated high speed RFID encoding and verification at the same time. The printer also discloses optimization of the communication sequence and successive memory writes in an RFID interrogator.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine an identification and characteristics of an item.
Current RFID tags and labels are produced through the construction of an inlay which includes a chip connected to an antenna applied to a substrate. The inlay is then inserted into a single tag or label. These labels or tags are then printed by either conventional printing processes, such as flexographic processes, and then variable information may be printed either with the static information or derived information from one or more components of the chip. The chips are then encoded in a printer which has a read/encoding device or separately by a reader/encoding device. This method is slow and costly due to multiple steps that are involved in the manufacture of the product. In addition, such a method can only be accomplished typically one tag or label at a time per lane of manufacturing capability. This can result in higher cost, limited output, and limited product variation in terms of size, color, and complexity. Further, current RFID interrogators limit the memory space to be written to a specific memory block and create unnecessary overhead between the printer and the writer.
Thus, there exists a need for an RFID printer that is capable of both printing on record members, such as labels, tags, etc., and capable of encoding, or writing to and/or reading from an RFID transponder contained on the record member, as well as verifying the data encoded to the RFID tags. Further, there exists a need for a printer that prints and encodes an RFID label without stopping the web to encode the tag and reduces the overall encode time.
The present invention discloses a high speed tabletop and industrial printer with integrated high speed RFID encoding and verification at the same time. The industrial printer comprises two RFID reader/writers that are individually controlled, such that the industrial printer can encode and verify at the same time. Specifically, one of the RFID reader/writers encodes RFID tags while the web is moving; and the second RFID reader/writer verifies the data encoded to the RFID tags. The printer also provides for successive writes to various memory blocks and optimizes the communication sequence between the interrogator and the tag. This optimization of the communication sequence in part enables the higher throughput of the disclosed printer.